A power system may include an engine and a heat transfer system for heating some components and cooling other components. Running the engine at too high of a temperature may cause preignition, knock, burned pistons and valves, and lubrication failure. Conversely, running the engine at too low of a temperature may cause unnecessary wear, poor fuel economy, and the accumulation of water and sludge in the crankcase. Regulating temperatures with the heat transfer system keeps the engine at its best temperature levels for operation.
Engines and heat transfer systems currently in development for emissions regulated markets are being designed to provide cooling and heating for many different engine subsystems. Engine power levels are increasing and emissions regulations are tightening, and as a result, cooling and heating needs to support such engines are resulting in larger and larger pumps, heat exchangers, and fans. Despite such increases in size, certain components in the engine may be operating at temperatures that are too high and others, too low. In some cases, these increases in size result in a lot of the engine's power being used for cooling and heating purposes, rather than for propelling a vehicle, for example.